


Red Giant

by Jenocide



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alt!Carmilla, Anal Sex, Biting, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-On, karnhollstein, laura and mel are friends, oral sex on a sex toy, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenocide/pseuds/Jenocide
Summary: There are no gods left to fight. No unwinnable battles holding their lives in the balance. A few years have passed since Laura and Carmilla made their way safely from Silas with Mircalla in toe. These days, staying alive is simple. It's the heart stuff that keeps Laura awake at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this took forever. I hope it was worth it. I'm actually fairly proud of this work of erotica. Maybe some of my best? And before you kill me, there will be a part 3. I promise!
> 
> If you haven't already, I might suggest reading Plastic Stars first. It'll help this make sense.

Laura rushed out of her classroom – deftly avoiding a few near collisions with other students – and proceeded to race across campus. She arrived in plenty of time and began anxiously bounce in place from one foot to the other. Waiting really wasn’t one of her strong suits.

Finally, after nearly every other student had left, Mel emerged. When she spotted Laura, she glowered. Laura chose to interpret this as affection.

“Dammit Hollis, what did I tell you about stalking me?”

“You were taking forever, and I’m just here to collect on our bet. You owe me one dinner, _Doctor_ Callis,” Laura said, with strong emphasis on her friend’s new title. “Congratulations Mel, I’m so proud of you.” She spread her arms wide and made a cautious approach.

Mel grunted and rolled her eyes, but accepted the hug. “I should have finished up years ago, but _somebody_ talked me into changing my major. _Mel, murdering frat boys isn’t a career_ ,” she said in a whiny high pitched voice that was a ridiculous imitation of Laura. “Also, the graduation ceremony hasn’t happened yet, pipsqueak. The apocalypse could still happen. And, do you realize that if you keep putting me and the fanged Grinch in the same room, I’m probably going to eventually stake her?”

Laura bumped her shoulder against Mel’s, “Oh please, you two get along great. Don’t think I didn’t notice you bonding over that zombie show last month. She’s been waiting to watch it, by the way. You know, with you. Just you and Carm. The two of you hanging out, because you are buddies.”

“The zombie show is called The Walking Dead, and I only watch it with her because we both enjoy scenarios where the human race dies out.” She looked up at the darkening sky and squinted. “I think it’s gonna rain. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home. You can stick your bike in the back of my truck.” She leaned over and grunted when she picked Laura’s backpack up. “Ugh. What the hell do you have in here? Are you still carrying that Encyclopedia of Paranormal Threats around?”

Laughing, Laura said, “Nope, my dad is nearly due for one of his ‘random’ check-ins. He’d freak out if I wasn’t prepared for the apocalypse. So, I’m back to carrying around basic survival tools at all times. Bear spray, a flak jacket, night vision goggles. You know, the essentials.”

“Ah, yeah. The infamous bear spray. I only wish I had been there to see Lawrence and that douchebag get it in the face from your dad.”

Laura shook her head, the corners of her mouth curving up into a knowing smile. “Oh yeah, it’s obvious that Carm has regaled you with that story a time or two. Here, give that back,” she said as she tugged her bag away from Mel. “You wanna to come to dinner? Carm mentioned grilling tonight. Chicken and veggies, I think. She keeps trying to make me eat healthy.”

Mel shook her head. “No, I think I just want to go home and dwell on the fact that this shit storm is over and somehow I’m alive.”

“This weekend then? Bring Elsie too. You promised,” Laura added before Mel could decline.

“Fine.”

“And every other weekend for a year.”

“You’re pushing your luck Hollis.”

Laura stuck her bottom lip out in an obvious pout as she unlocked her bicycle from the rack. “Stop acting like you are put out by all of the free food.”

The first sprinkles from the greying sky began to fall, and by the time they reached Mel’s bright orange pickup truck, rain had soaked through their clothing. Laura scrambled awkwardly onto the high bench seat and gratefully accepted the dry towel Mel handed over. The truck once belonged to Mel’s grandad, and had been passed down to her a few years earlier. She kept it in meticulous condition, and could be a little territorial when it came to its care.

“Thanks for giving me a ride. Carm hates it when I bike in the rain. And I’m only trying to get a commitment. I don’t want us to lose touch. We’ve put a lot of work into this friendship.”

“Oh god, save the sentimental crap for the vampire. And sure, we’ll come this weekend, but there better be some beer for me to drink. Without it, I don’t think Elsie and I could make it through an entire evening of watching you and Twilight making heart eyes at each other.”

“Stop exaggerating.”

“Whatever.” Mel cranked the engine and glanced sideways at Laura before pulling out of the parking lot. “So, it’s been awhile since I’ve asked. Have you heard from-”

“Nope, and I don’t care to,” Laura said, cutting Mel off before she could get started. “See this face? This is the face of someone who doesn’t care to hear about some selfish rude person. Definitely not caring about some unnamed person who doesn’t matter to me in the slightest.”

“Way to be the face of the uncaring there, Hollis,” Mel’s mocked. Her attention was on the road, but she was clearly not convinced.

“Look, I’m not saying that this person should live a life of stubbed toes and papercuts, but-”

“That’s oddly specific,” Mel cut in.

“-if I never heard from she who shall not be named again I would totally be fine,” Laura finished with an irritated huff.

“A simple no would have sufficed. I think we need to get you home so that you can spread your bullshit around somewhere else.”

Laura chose not to comment further – instead staring outside the passenger window. Mel had a way of being unflinchingly honest, which didn’t always make for the easiest of conversations. Or friendships. But, she was a great person, loyal and forthright. One just had to chisel through her brash exterior, and possibly get over that one time she tried to murder Kirsch. But it wasn’t like Laura didn’t already sleep with a reformed killer, why not be friends with one as well?

Their friendship existed because of the happy accident that they both transferred to the same school after Silas. And of course, Elsie. Elsie, who loved to make snide little comments about how Laura was dating her sloppy seconds. She and Mel seemed to be really happy together though, which was great, even if Laura had to restrain herself from strangling the woman half the time.

Mel pulled into Laura’s driveway, and despite the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets, she hopped out to grab Laura’s bike from the truck bed ignoring any and all attempts to help as she carried it to the front door. Laura was turning to grab her bookbag out of the cab when she heard two shrieks.

“Mel?” Laura asked as she watched her friend walk past with her fists clenched and her head down.

“Dammit Hollis. Beer and steak. None of this eat healthy grilled chicken shit. I’m never going to be able to unsee that shit.”

“See what?”

Stopping long enough to glare, Mel said, “Not going to lie. Her rack looks great for being centuries old, but that didn’t mean I wanted to see it. Ever.”

Bemused, Laura watched Mel sprint towards her truck. She didn’t linger long as she had more than a sneaking suspicion what awaited inside. She opened the front door to find a fiercely blushing Carmilla who was hastily trying to cover her naked body with a throw blanket. Candles were placed strategically around the room. They illuminated the area with a warm glow and gave off a faint aroma of apples and cinnamon. A personal favorite of Laura’s.

Carmilla’s jaw was clenched and a rosy blush tinted her cheeks. She couldn’t have looked more disgruntled if she tried. “Seriously, cupcake? I can’t believe you let her come in here.”

Laura couldn’t help the grin that spread from ear to ear. She tried to hide it, though, by turning and going through the motions of securing the deadbolt and the twelve other locks her father installed after they moved in. “I’m sorry Carm, I had no idea that you would be all wrapped up like a present waiting for me. Assuming this package was meant for me, and not some other college graduate.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Carmilla said sheepishly. Her nose and eyes were scrunched up in embarrassment. She was adorable, a descriptor best left unsaid as it might bring bodily harm should it be said aloud.

“It’s amazing. I love my surprise. In fact, I think it’s so great that we shouldn’t waste it for another minute,” Laura quipped as she began unbuttoning her jeans. There really wasn’t any point in pretending that she wasn’t staring at the parts of Carmilla that were bare and on display. Mel was right, she really did have beautiful breasts. “Isn’t me graduating exciting? I dunno, it’s made me feel kinda insatiable lately.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Carmilla’s lips while she watched Laura struggle to peel the damp clothes from her body. “Not going to lie, I definitely had impure thoughts in mind when I planned this evening out.”

“Oh, really? And here I was hoping that this was the start of a new tradition. Every evening begins with you greeting me in the buff.” Now nude, Laura did her best saunter – admittedly, a work in progress – over to where Carmilla reclined on their chaise lounge. She had the blanket draped over her lap, but her breasts were uncovered and begging for attention. Laura reached out to thumb one of the dark tipped nipples, but Carm’s hand caught hers.

“Not yet. Aren’t you curious what awaits below?”

Laura’s eyes strayed southward and immediately noticed the tenting bulge that she’d somehow missed before. She ripped the blanket away and gasped. “Is that…?”

“Uh huh.” Carmilla’s laced her fingers behind her head and wore a satisfied expression. “Custom made,” she said, proudly. Strapped to her waist was a pink dildo that appeared to be decorated in a cupcake theme. Several tiny cupcakes adorned the surface of the cock. Laura reached out and ran her fingertips across it, confirming that each of the cupcakes were raised for texture. Although, the head of it was the best part as it had been sculpted to look like the frosted icing of a cupcake. Sprinkles and all. 

Wiggling her eyebrows, Carmilla said, “A cupcake for my cupcake.”

Snorting, Laura muttered, “And people think I’m the dorky one.” It was cute. Well, as cute as a dildo could realistically be. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and guessed that it would probably feel amazing. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but this cock is adorable.”

“Huh. Sounds like I chose well.” Carmilla said. “Maybe I deserve a reward.”

“Is that so?” Laura tapped her chin in mock thought, before swinging a leg over Carmilla’s thighs. She leaned forward until their mouths were mere inches apart and the dildo lay trapped between their bellies. “Do you have something specific in mind? Or perhaps I should figure it out on my own.” She pushed her hips down, taking note of Carmilla’s strained reaction to the base of the strap-on pushing against her clit.

“I think,” Carmilla said, through a groan, “that you should kiss me first.”

“Mmm. Great idea.” Laura placed her hands on either side of Carm’s head. She brushed their lips together, and asked in a soft whisper, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Not waiting for a response, she used her teeth to tug on Carm’s bottom lip. When she released it, Laura used her tongue to sooth the abused flesh.

“I don’t know, I might need a reminder,” Carmilla replied with her fingers threading through Laura’s hair to the back of her head. Soon she drew their mouths closer and deepened the kiss. This was a slow familiar dance, and one that never got old. Carmilla flicked her tongue against Laura’s upper lip and murmured her approval when allowed entrance. Their tongues melded together, and only the need for air pulled them apart.

Laura closed her eyes and took a moment to collect herself. She was reasonably sure that nobody on the planet could kiss as well as Carmilla Karnstein. “I think we should put that impressive toy you purchased into action.”

“Oh yeah? Lucky for us, I came prepared.” Carmilla reached over to a nearby table and presented a bottle of lubricant.

“I actually have something else in mind,” Laura said. She made a show of shifting down Carmilla’s body. Along the way, special attention was paid to Carm’s bare breasts. This was one area in which her girlfriend was particularly sensitive. Laura’s lips wrapped around one of the hard tips, and used her teeth to tug the nipple away from Carmilla’s body, grinning at the way her lover writhed in pleasure.

“Christ,” Carmilla hissed.

“And you keep telling me that religion isn’t for you,” Laura joked, after releasing the nipple with a loud pop. She soothed the swollen nub with gentle licks from her tongue and cool air blown from her mouth. “Hey Carm, I learned a new word.”

Carmilla smiled indulgently through half-lidded eyes. “Is that so?” she drawled.

“Let’s play a game. It’ll be a little like show and tell. I’ll show you the meaning of the word and you’ll tell me what it is.” A sly grin spread across Laura’s face and she bent to lick Carmilla’s nipple again.

“Hmm, this can’t possibly be better than the last one. You definitely deserved some points for originality with agastopia. Have I ever mentioned that I’m enjoying the creative ways you have of learning vocabulary?”

“Well, I know that I’m supposed to focus on one, but how could I choose when every part of you is worthy of obsession? My agastopia for your beautiful breasts can’t be denied. Or your stomach.” Laura kissed each of Carmilla’s breasts before moving further down and giving similar treatment to her abdomen. “Your arms, legs, and what lies between them. All of you. But the word of today, is lingible. Because…” She dipped her tongue into Carmilla’s navel, pleased at the squirming this elicited.

“Lingible, huh? Maybe you should use it in a sentence before you move on to the demonstration,” Carmilla suggested. Her breath came in rapid pants due to the gentle assault being administered upon her body.

Laura winked, before saying, “If you insist.” She used her tongue to paint a trail of wet heat across Carmilla’s ribs then down past her hipbone. She nipped the skin there, sucked it into her mouth until a deep scarlet bruise formed. Finally, soothing the abused flesh with gentle kisses and more laps of her tongue, she said, “My agastopia for every inch of your body is why I find it so very lingible.” Laura wrapped her hand around the base of the dildo and tugged it towards her waiting mouth. She kissed the tip of it, flicked it with her tongue. “What about this? Is this lingible, Carm?”

She locked eyes with Carmilla, and swirled her tongue over the tip of the toy. Once, twice, three times. This wasn’t something they did often, as it didn’t actually do much in the way of physical stimulation. But Laura knew from past experience that Carmilla loved the visual. With slow and sensuous intent, she wrapped her lips around the head, took a couple inches into her mouth. Not much, this wasn’t a porn audition after all.

Carmilla’s eyes blazed as she watched the performance. One of her hands moved to the back of Laura’s head. “Oh, creampuff, that is so, so hot.”

Laura didn’t make an attempt to demonstrate any real skill with this act – she had none – her only goal was to entice. To drive Carm wild with desire. And that was clearly working. She bobbed her head a few times, hollowing her cheeks for effect, before finally pulling away. Time for the second act.

“Laura…fuck.” Carmilla said in a breathy whisper as she stared intently at the trail of saliva that stretched from the slick toy to Laura’s bottom lip. “Come up here.”

“Have you figured out what lingible means?” Laura asked, wiping at her mouth. She ignored the offered hand and leaned lower so that she could run the tip of her tongue from the head to the base of the dildo once more.

“Lickable.” Chuckling softly, Carmilla said, “Would you consider it cheating if I said that I knew all along?”

Laura lightly slapped Carmilla’s outer thigh, but the good-humored smile she wore showed that no offense had been taken. “Why am not surprised?” She shifted forward, a little awkwardly, until her center was positioned just over the toy. With one hand braced on Carmilla’s stomach, Laura parted her labia with the tip of the cock. It was wet, and slid smoothly through her heated flesh. This was her favorite part. The anticipation. Those brief seconds before penetration, before she took Carm inside. She never waited very long, just enough to coat the toy in her own juices before positioning it at her entrance.

It seemed to be gravity more than conscious decision that caused her to slide down that first inch. There was something about the stretch, almost a little too much, that she liked. Laura drew in a deep shuddering breath, and slowly exhaled, forcing her body to relax. To feel.

“Okay?”

She hadn’t felt Carmilla’s hands on hips until she registered soothing motions of her thumbs and the firm pressure of fingers pressing into her backside. Laura relaxed, knowing that Carmilla would easily hold her weight.

“Yeah. It’s good,” Laura murmured, nodding for emphasis.

“Tell me when.”

Those familiar strong fingers were gently kneading her ass and holding her aloft. With both hands free, Laura used the opportunity to palm her own breasts, to push them together, to heighten her desire. She rolled her nipples between thumb and index finger. Pulled them away from her body until a red haze formed at the edge of her vision.

“More.”  

Her whispered request was barely audible, but must have been heard because two sets of fingernails dug little half-moons into Laura’s flesh as she was guided down inch by inch until their bodies were pressed together. So full.

Laura closed the distance between their bodies and released a contented sigh against Carmilla’s waiting lips. One languid tender kiss led to another and another until finally she couldn’t take it anymore and rolled her hips. The cock moved minutely, and she imagined she could feel some of the molded cupcake sprinkles massaging her g-spot. Probably wishful thinking. Either way, she’d remember to mention it later. In the meantime, Laura used Carm’s shoulders as leverage to lift her body and find a rhythm.

“That’s it, I want to watch you fuck yourself,” Carmilla said, her tone a touch deeper than usual as she whispered obscenities against Laura’s mouth between open-mouthed kisses. The flickering light from the nearby candles lent her a wicked appearance, a dark enchantress. “It’s considerate of me, don’t you think, to let you have the first turn. Later I’ll bend you over something and take you from behind. Would you like that, Laura? Maybe, if you ask nicely I might even fuck your ass with it.”

Laura nipped the place on Carmilla’s on jawline she’d just been kissing. “I’m pretty sure that each of those examples count as your turn.”

“Mmmm, that’s not you asking nicely. In fact, it sounds like a complaint. I’m going need some convincing if you want this cock in your ass. You might have to beg,” Carmilla said. Her voice sounded lost somewhere between passion and humor. “Fuck, don’t stop. It feels great.”  

With her forehead pressed against Carmilla’s, Laura pushed herself to increase the tempo. She preferred quick short strokes, but tried to use longer motions in hopes that the pleasure she was feeling would be a two-way street. Her muscles ached, burned. And yet she couldn’t stop, not now, so close. Her body on fire as she continued her rapid descent towards orgasm.

Using one hand to reach behind, Laura took ahold of Carm’s wrist and pulled it to the front. “Touch me, it’s better when it’s you.”

“You’re adorable when you get demanding, cupcake.” Years together had taught them thousands of lessons about their respective fantasies. When to tease, when to succumb. And truly, Carm had become a maestro when it came to manipulating Laura’s body. Carmilla’s palm flattened against Laura’s sweat slick abs and slid lower until she reached trimmed curls and the heated apex of Laura’s thighs. 

Breath hot against Laura’s ear as her fingers gradually slipped to either side of that sensitive bundle of nerves, Carmilla whispered, “Tell me what you want from me, sweetheart,” she said.

Laura attempted to pull Carm’s mouth to her neck, and when that didn’t work she vocalized her need. “Harder…bite. It’s been so long.” The nip she received on her shoulder wasn’t exactly what Laura had in mind. Before she had a chance to complain, however, Carmilla’s mouth was at the base of her neck.  

She didn’t resist, having learned long ago to relax into the initial sting despite her body’s natural instinct to do otherwise. When it came to biting, Carmilla was a “rip the band-aid off” vampire and her sharp fangs pierced the soft flesh of Laura’s neck with no hesitation. The pain was sharp and loud. Or it seemed that the ache was a force shouting into her ears for a few brief seconds until it faded into something else. Something sweet, pleasurable. Years ago, she couldn’t have known it would be like this. Not after that first time in their shared dorm room. Laura would’ve been happy to never see a pair of fangs again.

Then, Carmilla had been furious over her captivity and used little care as she tore through Laura’s skin. Now, Laura was cradled in the arms of a devoted lover.

Trust was all the difference.

Somehow, Carmilla drinking her blood made the world sweeter. The air smelled like chocolate chip cookies baking and caused tingles to cascade over every inch of her skin. Laura had never been able to properly verbalize the way this felt. Well, not without being laughed at as she waxed poetic about sex, vampires, and pastries on that night Elsie suggested Laura smoke weed for the first time.

They didn’t do this often. Couldn’t really since Laura needed blood to continue functioning as a human. But when they did – always during sex – Laura never failed to come. Explosively.

The combination of Carmilla’s mouth at her neck, the skilled hand between her legs, and the cock that filled her up caused threads of liquid pleasure to soar through Laura. It wasn’t crashing waves, or ripples of ecstasy. This orgasm made her nerve endings seize and when she thought she might melt away, it was Carmilla’s strong arms that held her tight.

“Shhh. I got you,” Carmilla said, holding tight.

“I feel like I could sleep for a year,” Laura mumbled. She lay prone in a jelly-like state on top of Carmilla. She didn’t even care that the strap-on was still sheathed inside.

Several tiny kisses were placed on her forehead. “Yes, you could do that, or…”

“Or?”

“Or, you could beg. After all, I still haven’t had a turn.”

Snorting, Laura said, “I think we’ll have to continue to agree to disagree about what constitutes a ‘turn.’ But, I think if this is gonna happen, then you’re going to have to carry me over there.”

“Hmmm. No, I don’t think so,” Carmilla commented while using her finger to draw little cupcakes on Laura’s back. “If you want this cock in your ass, then you’ll need to beg.”

Laura gasped and sat straight up. Or tried to. “I’m not begging. Absolutely not. No way, no how.”

“Okay,” Carmilla said, shrugging. “I guess we can just put this in the dishwasher and call it a night. No need for any ass fucking. You want to watch Netflix? Unfortunately, chill is off the table.”

“I see what you’re doing there, and I’m not falling for it. I’m not begging to be ass fucked.”

“Of course, but maybe you should go ahead and climb off. Unless, what you want,” Carmilla jerked her hips, smiling at the needy groan this motion caused, “is for me to make you beg.” She thumbed one of Laura’s nipples and continued using her hips to continue the gentle onslaught. “Is that what you want, cupcake?”

Laura growled in a fair imitation of Carmilla’s panther form. “Fine. Please, put your thing you know where.”

“Really?”

“I hate saying it! You know that. I feel like I’m in a freaking porno,” Laura complained.

“Looks like Netflix it is then.” Carmilla sighed. “Maybe I’ll choose the show tonight. A documentary on ancient Egypt perhaps.”

“Oh, my god, you are so infuriating. Okay fine. Fine. I want you to fuck my ass.”

Carmilla raised one perfectly arched brow. “With the cupcake cock.”

“I want you to fuck my ass with the cupcake cock,” Laura grumbled.

“Hard.”

“I’m about to stake you with the cupcake cock. Don’t push your luck, lover.”

“Your begging is pitiful sweetheart, but we have a lifetime to work on that. Right now, all I want to do it is make you scream my name. Now why don’t you lift up, so we can get started already. I’m not immortal anymore, you know.”

Laura held her breath and tried to contain her blush at the squish the dildo made when it pulled loose.

Laura wasn’t sure she would ever get used to vampire speed and strength. One second, she straddled Carm, and the next the two of them had crossed the room and her back was being settled on top of the writing desk.

“I thought you wanted to bend me over it,” she said.

“If I did that, then I couldn’t watch your lovely face, now could I? Relax for a sec, I’m going to grab the lube.” It was two seconds.

Putting a hand under each of her kneecaps, Laura pulled her legs back and spread them wide. Then she closed her eyes. She didn’t have to wait long. Carm started slowly. A single finger to massage the outer ring and spread the lubrication around.

It felt nice. She closed her eyes and resolved to simply feel.

Carm’s thumb pushed inside and began exploring the walls of ass. Massaging the muscles, making them relax so that she could take something girthier. Carmilla always took her time with preparation. Soon enough, the thumb from her other hand joined the first.

“Oh, Carm,” Laura said. She took several calming breaths. It didn’t hurt, far from it, actually. Long ago, she learned how to stay relaxed anal. Mostly, she didn’t want to come too quickly. At least not before Carm had her ‘turn’. Damn vampire. Laura discovered early on that she only had one anal orgasm in her on any given night; anything more bordered on discomfort. With one shot, best to make it epically memorable.

Laura opened her eyes and watched as Carm squirted a liberal amount of lube onto her palm before stroking it up and down the cock. “I can’t believe the things I let you talk me into.”

Grinning, Carmilla said, “Oh, you love it.”

“And I love you.”

Carm winked and stepped forward until the head of the dildo pressed against her anus. Laura evened her breathing out and released any pent up tension. The prep made the passage easy and painless. Even so, she was grateful that Carm only fed her a few inches at a time.

When their bodies were flush, Carmilla asked, “Soft or hard?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you should try and remind me why you think you’re the top in this relationship.”

One corner of Carmilla’s mouth quirked upwards, and she said, “You know you could just say hard when you’re in the mood for it.”

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t get to tease y-”

Carmilla growled in a way that Laura always found sexy and proceeded to deliver long fluid strokes. Despite the provocation, she’d never get too rough, but did add a few sharp quick thrusts whenever Laura started to get too use to the rhythm.

“I can’t believe it, but this cupcake cock has been in every one of your orifices today.”

If said cupcake cock wasn’t buried to the hilt in her ass, Laura probably would have started laughing. She went with the other option instead. “If I promise to let you do it again some time, do you think you could concentrate on making me come?”

Carmilla grabbed ahold of Laura’s ankles and placed them on her shoulders. “Buckle up, creampuff.”

Each rapid fire thrust thereafter forced the air from Laura’s lungs. Her girlfriend wore an intense look of concentration which could only mean she was about to come and was holding off for Laura’s sake. Now that she had two hands to spare, one moved to her clit and the other reached behind Carmilla’s head to tangle in her hair.

“Kiss me, Carm. Please hurry.”

If synchronized orgasming were an Olympic sport they would probably have gotten the bronze, but there would always be tomorrow.

Later, after a relaxing bath, they lay entwined together in bed. Carmilla cleared her throat and said, “So, the sex toy isn’t the only surprise.”

Laura lifted her head up from where it rested on Carm’s shoulder – she loved sleeping on top of Carmilla – and responded with a simple, “Oh? Did you get me a pony? You know how I’ve always wanted a pony.”

“Yes, I did, Lauronica Mars. And it’s currently taking a shit on your prized Tardis mug as we speak,” She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Carmilla tapped Laura on the nose and continued, “No, something happened…and I…I thought maybe we could finally take a real vacation. Away from the world and all of its silly dramas.”

“You act like we never go on vacation. We went to Comic Con last year and don’t even pretend like you weren’t staring at Rose McIver.”

“She looks different without all the zombie makeup. Also, staring implies something creepy. I was just trying to look like I was absorbed in something so the flock of nerds would stop their bonding rituals.”

Laura couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “We did go visit my dad a few months ago, I thought you liked that trip.”

Carmilla laughed. “Yeah, can’t believe I didn’t take the twice a year holiday trips to your dad’s house into account. And, just in case you were in doubt, yes, that was sarcasm.”

“They weren’t that bad. You learned a lot about bear traps,” Laura said, straight-faced. She knew what was coming next.

“When we visited for Christmas he made me sleep in the guest room. It’s been years, Laura. He knows we have sex.”

“Nah ah ah, Carm. If you remember, Dad said there would be no hanky panky under his roof until you made an honest woman out of me.”

They were quiet a moment before Carmilla broke the silence by asking, “So,” she said drawing the word out, “is that what you want? Marriage? Something traditional?”

Laura sobered and bit her lip, attempting to put thoughts and feelings into words. “Yes? Maybe someday. A little bit at least. I want commitment and forever, sure. But, I once was also in a relationship with two vampires at the same time, so I’m not really that attached to traditional, you know?”

“Do you miss her?” Carmilla sounded bored when she asked the question. Her eyes were focused squarely on the ceiling and it seemed clear that she was trying to normalize the moment. But, all in all, it was a miserable attempt at nonchalant.

A simple question with a complicated answer.

“Would you be upset if I said yes?” Laura asked, a breath caught in her throat as she waited for a response. They always tried to be honest, but sometimes honesty hurt. Which meant that they tended to avoid the landmine that was Mircalla Karnstein. They never talked about how their lover left them in middle of the night, Dear John letter and all. They didn’t talk about how occasionally there were phone calls that clicked dead moments after ‘hello’. They never talked about Laura’s occasional need for solitude, when she received a blank postcard from random destinations. But that was more Laura’s doing than Carm’s.

She decided that maybe it was time for complete honesty. Laura drew in a deep breath and said, “Because I do, and if I’m putting it all out there, I feel like there is some part of me missing. I got attached, and I do miss her, ache for her even. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t enough, because you are my everything and so much more than ‘enough’. But I thought that we, all three of us, were going to make this great life together. Be happy together. And it was great, cause we got this house, and then…”

“…she left,” Carmilla finished.

“Yeah. And what makes it worse is that every stupid time I think…I think we are moving on, I feel like she is there, watching me. I expect to turn around and see her, but she is never there.”

“Laura,” Carmilla said through a long-drawn-out sigh. “The vacation wasn’t the surprise. Mircalla came back.”

~*~*~*~

Having gotten people killed in the past made Laura acutely aware of the many potential consequences of her actions. She’d played at war against gods. War that had real stakes in the form of other people’s lives. She never again wanted to be that person who – through their own stubbornness – caused another person’s suffering. She’d learned from that, and would never again so easily let others sacrifice themselves for her whims.

However, there were other types of bad decisions. The kind that threatened to injure one’s self. Not just her own, but Carm’s as well. Never, not one single time, had Carmilla complained about the inclusion of Mircalla in their relationship. About sharing Laura with another woman, even if that woman was essentially Carmilla herself.

The worst part hadn’t been the sudden disappearance, but instead, the way Carm seemed to understand Mircalla’s reasons. And the way she refused to give voice to what exactly those reasons were.

The rain from the afternoon had cooled the evening air into something bearable. If not for her own inner turmoil, Laura might have enjoyed this evening walk. Instead, she spent most of her stroll to the nearby beach deciding whether or not she should strangle Mircalla von Karnstein on sight.

As her footfalls carried her ever closer to her destination, Laura’s stomach twisted into knots. Why now? Why was Mircalla back? She’d abandoned them and there had been hardly a word since.

The beach was only ten minutes from their cottage, which proved both good and bad. Good because she didn’t have time to talk herself out of this meeting, and bad because she felt clueless on what to say.

_Hi honey, did you get lost when you went out for bloodbags?_

_You stupid vampire, I should stake your ungrateful ass._

Storm clouds obscured the stars and Laura found that she missed them. Her knowledge of the constellations never went much beyond The Big Dipper, but she found a certain sense of serenity when gazing at them. Laura wondered if Mircalla still spent her evenings lost in these very stars. Like in An American Tale. A melodramatic thought, sure. But, Carm and Mir were philosophers after all.

Mircalla, no doubt, spent much of her time searching for some hidden meaning as to the whys and hows of her continued existence. They’d only had six months together. Time enough to move safely away from the demons of the past. They’d been given a fresh start with so many positive changes. Or so Laura had thought. A move to a different continent, a new school, and finally, buying a house together.

As much as Carmilla loved the stars, it had been Mircalla who became obsessed with them. Quite often Laura would wake up in middle of the night to find that only one of her lovers rested peacefully beside her. They lived in a two-story cottage with a veranda on the top floor that allowed for roof access.

For the vampires, this had been the main selling point.

Towards the end – in that last month before she left – Mircalla sometimes spent entire nights sleeping on the roof. Away from them. Laura assumed that Mircalla needed time to adjust, to discover how she fit.

Sure, there’d been signs. Nothing so extraordinary that it put up red flags. Minute indications that the world wasn’t quite as perfect as advertised. After Mircalla walked out, Laura spent months examining all of the little details that led up to that fateful night.

How stupid. Mircalla hadn’t been happy. Laura and Carm hadn’t been enough.

Laura arrived at the section of beach where Carmilla said that Mircalla would be waiting. About twenty feet away, a young couple walked hand in hand along the shore. She didn’t see anyone else, but then remembered. One evening, long ago, she and Mircalla explored every inch of this beach hand in hand. And after discovering a secluded section, they spent hours exploring each other. Laura never stood a chance against Mircalla’s seductive smile and wandering hands.

Finding the path that led to that cove took a few minutes. She had to maneuver over several slippery algae-covered rocks to reach her destination.

And there, sitting with her elbows resting on her knees was Mircalla. Laura could only see her in profile, but already she could sense that something about this woman was different than the one she’d come to know.

“I wasn’t sure you’d remember.”

Despite the distance and the crashing waves of the ocean, Laura heard her clearly. She didn’t respond until she stood only a few feet away.

“This is where you said that you loved me.” Mircalla turned her head so that their eyes could meet, and that is when Laura noticed the most immediate change in her former lover. Mircalla’s hair had been cut short, the strands cut purposely uneven and fell at about ear level. She looked great.

In one swift motion Mircalla was on her feet and standing inches from Laura. Too close. Her instincts warred over whether to step back or move in closer.

“You smell delicious, cupcake.”

“I smell delicious? Really? Seriously? You disappear for years, show up out of nowhere and that is what you have to say to me?” Laura said, instantly seething. “Mir, after all this time, after everything you put Carm and I through, I need more. Why did you leave? Why are you here? Are you back?”

Mircalla curled her lip, as if she smelled something rancid. “Everything I put you and Carm through? _Your_ Carmilla…Interesting that you see it that way.”

“Uh, you left us, Mir. Your only explanation was a stupid note with vague excuses. Since then we get the occasional postcard in the mail. You left us hanging, so, yeah, I think we deserve answers.”

“Have you ever asked yourself what I deserve, Laura?” Mircalla asked, with a sad self-deprecating smile. “I gave you everything I could, and somehow in doing so, I felt more lost than ever. I thought that all I needed was another chance with you. A chance to do everything differently and, maybe this time, my Laura would live. Except, you were never my Laura, were you?”

Laura’s eyes widened and she sputtered through her first attempts to respond. “W-wha-what are you talking about? I loved you. I never stopped, idiot.”

“No. You loved having a backup Carmilla. A perfect doppelganger that could step in during those moments when the two of you quarreled, or when she wasn’t in the mood to fuck you. Sorry, I’m not interested in being the stand-in for anyone.”

“What? I never treated you like-”

Mircalla cut her off with a snarl and a sharp shake of her head. “Oh, but sweetheart, you did. When given the choice you always went to her first. You’d say ‘I love you’, but always to her first. And sometimes you looked so happy to see me. But then you’d say her name and I’d realize that it wasn’t me you were looking for.” She hung her head low, whispered her next words. “I used to think that being near you again would be enough. But I need to be loved individually, not because I look and act like the person your heart belongs to.”

At that moment, Laura’s emotions roiled somewhere between shock and anger. Anger won through. “So, I accidently said Carm’s name a few times and, oh I don’t know, rather than discussing how you felt about it, you go all ‘conceal, don’t feel’. Carm sucks at communication, but you are like a thousand times worse. Maybe if you told me what you needed, Mir, we could have worked this out. But you never said a single word.” She threw her hands up into the air and stomped away until she stood close to the ocean and watched as the waves crashed into the sand. Moments later, Mircalla joined her, standing close enough that the sleeves of their respective shirts grazed against one another. Again, too close. How could someone’s physical presence cause this much pain?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want us to argue. I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Laura snorted. “You came here to say goodbye? Didn’t you already do that in the note you left?” she snapped.

“Closure then,” Mircalla replied in a controlled even tone. “After I left, I needed some time to decide whether or not I can be who you need me to be. I can’t. But, you deserved to hear it in person.”

“You mean this time. Because last time you ran away without saying anything at all.”

“Yes, this time. You deserve better,” Mircalla repeated. She continued to stare out at the ocean and the dark waves that rolled and crashed against one another.

“Is there someone else? Is that why?” Laura asked, choking over the words. She didn’t want to hear the answer, but simultaneously she needed to know.

Mircalla didn’t hesitate in responding. “Only you. This isn’t about fidelity, Laura; it’s about finding my own peace. I can’t do that if there is a part of me that is always here, wanting you, but never having you.”

“Oh, you are so full of shit, Mir,” Laura said, whirling around so that they could stand face to face. The water lapped and swirled around her feet, soaking through both sneakers and the hem of her pants. She hardly noticed. It was the anger, the absolute fury that flowed through her veins as she stared at this person who once – in this very spot – claimed to love her. Now Mir alleged not to, and that had Laura’s full attention.

“But mostly, you’re a coward.” The statement was said with bite. In fact, there was ice infused into every clearly spoken syllable. Laura recognized it as a mixture of the raw rage and sorrow and longing that seeped its way into her heart over the past few years. She shouldered past Mircalla, fully intending to walk away and never see this woman again. As she reached the edge of the path leading to the rocks, Laura couldn’t resist one last parting shot. It was born of anger, and something she would come to regret later after her tears had dried, but in the moment, she only wanted to share her pain with the person who caused it. “You know Mir, the truth is, you’re starting to develop a track record for abandonment when it comes to girls named Laura. I suppose I should be lucky, though, that unlike the other version of me, at least I get to live.”

A hand on her wrist jerked Laura back before she could take another step. Overhead, lightning cracked and threatened to open the sky. Mircalla dragged her backwards several steps before roughly spinning them around so that she blocked Laura’s retreat.

“You don’t get to say things like that and just walk away,” Mircalla hissed through clenched teeth. “Would you like some truth, cupcake? Well, here it is, from me to you. You’re selfish, and you act without thinking of the consequences.”

Laura struggled unsuccessfully to free her hand from the vampire’s grip. With a tight smile painted on her beautiful lips, Mircalla drew her closer. A mere breath away. Inches separated them, and the air rippled with tension.

“Did you ever think for one moment that I would have rather died than come to this infernal place? Here, I’ve lost everything. I have nothing. My sister, my mother, my Lau…”

“That isn’t fair, Mir! You’re actually blaming me for something that I had no choice in? That makes no sense, but fine! You know what, I don’t care. Because, even if I am somehow responsible, I’m not sorry.” With each word Laura’s voice grew louder, until she was nearly shouting. “I’m not sorry!” she repeated, softer this time.  

Fat droplets of rain began to fall, but neither woman moved. Seconds passed as they both took stock of the other. Laura stared at Mircalla’s lips, then her eyes. She didn’t want an ending. She wanted her lover back. Laura wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but it felt like home when her lips collided with Mircalla’s in a bruising kiss. Neither of them seemed to care, as both enthusiastically used their tongues to war for dominance.

Suddenly, Mircalla released Laura’s wrist and staggered a few steps backwards. Her chest heaved while her expression slowly registered shock at what had just occurred.  “Go. I’m sorry, I...”

“What?” Laura asked, incredulous. “No. You don’t keep getting to make all of the decisions here Mir. You. Me. Carm. We’re in this together. I don’t know why you can’t see that. I don’t know what I can say to make you understand.” She had to fight to make herself heard over the now raging storm. “How many ways can I say that I need you before you understand?”

Lightning again ripped across the evening sky, and for a moment Laura could see Mircalla’s eyes. Blood red. The storm that thundered across the heavens was no match for the one raging inside Mircalla.

“This changes nothing.”

Laura barely had a second to process those words before Mircalla was on her, hands seemingly everywhere all at once. Their mouths connected again, this kiss, no less passionate than the first. Only now, there was also a hint of desperation.

Rain had drenched through their clothes, but somehow Mircalla managed to make quick work of Laura’s jeans, pushing them one-handed just past her hips. The weak barrier of her panties proved no obstacle as Mircalla moved past them to push inside. Laura wasn’t quite wet enough for this to feel good, and Mircalla’s fingers were rough as they sought to give pleasure. To take it from her. Despite already being sore from earlier with Carm, Laura didn’t care about the pain. The ache of Mircalla’s touch was nothing compared to the gut-wrenching agony of her absence.

Laura clung to Mircalla, gripping the short wet strands of her lover’s hair with one hand. With the other, she did her best to give equal measure. Not having vampire strength or nimbleness made getting inside Mircalla’s pants an ordeal. One that took a few minutes to accomplish. Laura was determined that she not be the one to come first. After she got past the zipper, Laura gave up and settled on using her fingertips to rub small circles around Mircalla’s clit. She had a secret weapon. One that she intended to use to her full advantage.

Mircalla and Carmilla were so alike. The same person in nearly all the ways that counted. Their paths through life and death and life again held more similarities than naught, only veering apart in regards to Laura’s fate. Laura’s secret weapon in this case lay in her knowledge of their sexual preferences. During sex, both of her lovers had a tendency to short circuit when receiving pleasure. They each had a preference for focusing first, on Laura, before relaxing enough to let the tables be turned.

Over the years – and with plenty of practice – Carm had gotten better at not losing her focus. Laura doubted the same held true for Mir.

She pricked the tip of her tongue against one of Mircalla’s extended fangs. The combination of sex and blood would likely be enough to win this competition.

_Take. Take. Take._

Laura refused to surrender. The rain continued to wash away her tears, but, nonetheless, they continued to fall. Bearing witness to this love act. Why had things fallen apart so badly? Was it truly too late?

_I don’t want closure, Mir. I want you._

She didn’t say the words aloud. But hoped, all the same, that they were heard. Mircalla came, but accidently released Laura in the process. Her knees went weak and she lost the battle with gravity, grunting when her body hit the ground. Tiny wet granules of sand dug into her bare backside, and suddenly she felt exposed, lying in the sand with her soaked jeans and panties weighty around her knees. The white tank she’d chosen now resembled a wardrobe malfunction.

Mircalla loomed above, calm against the backdrop of the fierce storm. Beautiful. Angry. Hungry.

“Mir.” Laura licked her lips and considered what to say. How to stop the inevitable end.

She needn’t have worried. Mircalla gracefully dropped to her knees and seemed content to quietly kneel in the rain. Her expression grew softer the longer they stared at one another. Then her eyes trailed to Laura’s neck.

“You let her drink from you?” The question slipped from Mircalla’s lips, growled out like an angry accusation.

Laura’s fingers instinctively reached for the raw punctures on her neck. She winced, but refused to apologize.

“Really, Mir? Jealousy? That’s not fair, and you know it. Besides this was never supposed to be a competition.”

Mircalla crawled forward and pushed Laura back until she lay staring up at the sky, drops of rain blurring her vision.

“I’ve missed you.”

Laura reached up and cupped the sides of Mircalla’s face with her hands. “You don’t have to run. We can do this.”

Closing her eyes, Mircalla said, “I missed touching you. I don’t think I can stop myself.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, Mir, but my pants are already half off and there was that orgasm earlier…oh wait, that was yours. I haven’t had one yet,” Laura said, laughing. She felt a sense of giddy relief wash over her. Maybe things would be okay.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten,” Mircalla drawled. She stared Laura’s chest, still covered by the flimsy tank. A deep rumbling growl escaped her throat and she said, “Roll over. Hands and knees.”

Oh. God. She loved this aspect of Carmilla and Mircalla’s personality. Most of the time they were quiet, willing to listen. Well, ignore. But when it came to sex they were willing to accommodate nearly all of Laura’s fantasies. Then there were the occasions when a different mood would take hold and their requests would become sharply spoken commands.

Her half-on-half-off pants made movement difficult, but Laura’s enthusiasm easily made up for any clumsiness. What was it about Mircalla that made her want to be an exhibitionist?

“Are you wet, cupcake? Or has the rain washed it all away?” Mircalla didn’t wait for an answer, pushing two fingers inside Laura. “No, you didn’t need any warming up. You never have. Is this what we do to you, sweetheart?”

Laura pushed back, her non-vocal way of persuading Mircalla to get a move on already.

“That’s cute. But, you aren’t running this show.” She pushed Laura’s shoulders lower and lower until the side of her face was pressed into the sand. Then hand that was inside her hit it’s on switch. The speed here was set to overdrive and each thrust into Laura’s pussy pushed her forward.

Tomorrow her knees would suffer, but tonight she thrilled at the rough fucking. A pounding that rocked her body and felt like exquisite punishment. She could feel Mircalla’s anger and frustration, in each thrust. Laura was receptive to it all.

She came, a light shuddering experience that was equal parts satisfying and not. Mircalla’s hand never slowed, forcing Laura to come two more times before she begged for mercy.

It wasn’t until after she recovered, that Laura became aware of Mircalla, behind her, softly weeping.

“Mir.” Laura pulled her jeans up as much as possible. They weren’t cooperating. This would be the last time she wore potentially difficult clothing to the beach if sex were a possibility.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Mircalla choked out, her body racked with sobs. Her hands fell away, once more widening the gulf between them.

“What? No, Mir. It was good. I loved it,” Laura said, deliberately hoping she misunderstood. But even at her most oblivious she would know what was happening.

“I’m sorry,” Mircalla said again. “I can’t…”

“No. Don’t do this. Not again. You can’t leave me.”

“You were right when you said I was a coward.”

“No…”

Mircalla wiped furiously at her eyes. “In that other place, I thought she had come back to me. My Laura. I didn’t care how, it was just enough that she was there. But you're not her. You're not mine. You and me, together, are like a red giant. Our star is one that started dying the moment you flashed into my world. We just didn't know it."

“Mir, wait!”

It was too late, Mir was gone. Vampire speed whisking her away before another plea could fall from Laura’s heartbroken lips. She was left alone with the crashing waves of the ocean to keep her company.

And by the time her tears finally dried, the storm had long since passed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Put your knives away! Part 3 - the finale with a happy ending is in the works.
> 
> Tumblr @heyjenocide


End file.
